Love For the Eternal
by Ms.Spades
Summary: Chack it's a sort of greek mythology twist please review if you read and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Jack followed the map his father had given him, instructing him to o and see to a matter that was left unfinished. He struggled through the wood being eaten alive by bugs, worried what matter he was being forced to take care of. What could he possibly do here? What could he do in general?! His mind went back to the conference with his father that morning.

_Jack had walked into the receiving room to see his father already waiting for him. He entered slowly reluctant to see what mood his father was in this morning. He had tripped over the edge of the carpet landing in front of his father. He looked up to see his father smiling down at him._

"_Here, Jack, let me help you." His father had said helping him up. "You must be more careful. You know better than any one how delicate you are."_

"_I know." Jack muttered. "Why did you send for me?"_

"_I have a mission for you. Here just follow these directions and do as you are told. It is very simple for you."_

That was why Jack was now roughing it out in this horrid forest. His mind was so pre-occupied that was not paying attention as to where he was going or what was coming at him.

"OW!" Jack howled in pain. A rather thick branch had hit him in the head and though it was rather foolish Jack couldn't help, but blame the tree. He slowly got to his feet and continued on.

The trees finally opened to a huge lake with a waterfall flowing into it, carved into the rock face of the waterfall was a vast beautiful palace. There were many people going about talking, playing, and enjoying the sun light that shone down on them all. He took another step forward, every one turned to look at him with curiosity. A boy about the same age as him stepped toward him.

"We've been waiting for you. Come, look into the water." He said, pushing Jack closer to the water's edge.

His red eyes scanned the clear water for several moments trying to see what they wanted him to see, but then something emerged from the water, landing on the bank in front of him. He stumbled back to see what was standing before him. It was a man, tall and muscular. His long dark hair clung to his face, a few strands falling in front of his golden eyes. His pants clung to his legs; a few of the women standing nearby pulled a robe onto his shoulders.

"Hello, little prince," He said. "I've been expecting you, since your father came to my home."

"Who are you?" Jack whispered, his voice stolen away from shock.

"I am Chase Young, the demi-god. I am a water dragon and this is my kingdom. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Jack."

"Well, Jack, do you realize why you are here?"

"No, my father told me to come here to finish something, but didn't say what."

"Yes, you are here to finish the transaction between me and the king. He sold his own son to save himself."

"Please, tell me that isn't true." Jack cried, tears threatening to fall. In truth that sounded exactly like something his father would do.

"Do you wish to see?" Chase asked, pointing to a small pool set apart from the lake. Jack followed him to the pool, frightened by what he might see. Chase waved a hand over the water causing the deal between him and the king coming to life on the pool's surface. Jack watched for as long as he could before the tears started to fall. He sniffed loudly covering his face with his hands.

"Alright, I get it! Please, stop!" He cried.

With another wave of his hand the scene disappeared. Chase motioned to the boy that had first spoken to Jack. The boy obediently answered his master's call and approached them.

"Take Jack to his room, Kido." Chase told him and with an affectionate shove from his master, he led the way to Jack's room.

"How can you be so happy when you are a slave?" Jack questioned once he thought they were far enough away that Chase wouldn't hear.

"Master Chase takes good care of us. We aren't treated as slaves or servants, but as friends and equals." Kido explained.

"Yet you call him master?"

"Only as a title of respect."

"Why do you stay here instead of returning to your home?"

"We owe him and we could never leave him." Kido said, looking at Jack stunned by the very thought of leaving Chase.

"What could you possibly owe him?"

"Each of us owes him for something different. I owe him for taking me away from my family."

Jack was curious as to how that could be a good thing, but didn't want to pry. He was still very confused about the whole thing, but there was no time for it now. They had reached Jack's room. It was decorated in a garden style with vines wrapped around all the stone work. The closet was filled with clothes that complimented Jack's unusual coloring. Jack was astonished by the beauty of it all. Kido stood smiling smugly next to him.

"What did you expect?" Kido asked.

"Not this."

Kido left him there to rest if he wanted to. Jack sat on the bed still amazed by the room. It didn't make any sense. Why would he go to so much trouble for him? He was to be a servant, yet just as Kido said, he wasn't treated as one. Why was this so confusing?

"What is on your mind?"

Jack jumped at the voice. He stood and turned to see Chase looking at him with curiosity in his eyes. He was dry now and had changed, but his tanned skin could still be seen due to the open robe which he now wore over his pants. Jack's eyes seemed to study him for a moment before becoming locked in the liquid gold of Chase's eyes.

"Why do you care?" Jack asked, trying hard to sound brave though it came out shakier.

"I cannot hear your thoughts like I can my other servants and I am curious to know what you are thinking." Chase said his eyes searching for answers to his own question in Jack's eyes.

"That's good." He said smiling at the demi-god. "I don't want you to know what I'm thinking."

Chase's eyes hardened showing his deadly rage. He growled fiercely lunging at Jack. Jack cried out as his head hit the stone floor, his spine felt like it would snap under Chase's weight. Jack looked Chase in the eyes, his slender form shaking slightly for fear of the anger he had just brought out in the dragon.

"Ahh….please…….I….." Jack stuttered, air hard for him to get.

Chase seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled himself off him. He was on his knees next to Jack, his eyes filled with horror and remorse. Jack sat up shakily confused by the sudden change in Chase as though he were not acting of his own will.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't realize…I-I didn't mean to frighten you. Did I… hurt you?" Chase asked.

"No, you didn't. Just shaken." Jack said.

"I didn't mean to, I don't even remember attacking you."

"How is that possible?"

"My dragon form also has its own mind and it's hard to control at times." Chase looked away, ashamed of his lack of control.

"How can you not control it?"

"I was cursed ages ago when I was first made a demi-god. I will carry it with me till I am destroyed."

"Destroyed?!" Jack shrieked, horrified.

"Of course." Chase said, a look of curiosity coming onto his face. "Why does that worry you?"

"I, well, I…uhm…I just don't…like it." He stammered blushing.

"What are you thinking?" Chase asked, his fingers gently caressing Jack's cheek.

"Why do you care?" Jack said trying to escape Chase's reach.

Chase noticed Jack's discomfort and pulled his hand back. He stood up and walked to the window, turning his back to Jack. Jack sat back on his bed.

"Jack, please, don't think me cruel." Chase finally said, realizing Jack wasn't going to answer.

"I don't. I just…I don't know."

"I understand, all of them started out that way." He said taking a step toward him.

"Really? They all trust you though."

"They didn't start off that way; in fact most of them didn't trust me for the longest time." He said, sitting next to Jack.

"What caused them to trust you?" Jack asked, looking at Chase questioningly, not having realized he had been there before now.

"Most of them learned after a while I meant what I said about not hurting them, but some learned it the hard way."

"What way is that?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Chase laughed.

"Well, I'm just trying to understand better. So what's Kido's story?"

"You'd have to ask him, not me. It's his business whether or not you should know or not." Chase said, crossing back to the window as though he had heard something that was a fore warning of trouble.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's him." Chase whispered before dashing out of the room and out to the clearing. "Jack, all I ask is you stay with Kido and listen to him!"

Jack followed Chase, but was soon stopped from continuing by Kido. Kido and the others looked worried; this apparently wasn't a good meting. He wanted to ask questions, but after a look from Kido he realized speaking would be bad at the moment. Chase stood before a man very much like him in size and stature.

"What do you want?" Chase demanded in a harsh tone showing his obvious disdain for the unwanted visit.

"Have you forgotten something?" The man said his eyes dangerous. Jack recognized him as one of the gods, one of corruption. His name was well known by his cruelty and it was…

"Damon, what is it you wish of me this time?" Chase said his tone softer this time, but obviously forced.

"I want my servant to answer his master's call." He said stepping closer to Chase with an evil smile. Chase bowed his head in submission. Jack watched in horror, he was holding his breath waiting to see what would happen to the dragon. "Very good, Chase, listen for my voice."

Damon grinned wickedly as his fingers caressed Chase's cheek. Chase's eyes were closed trying hard not to react. Jack desperately wanted to help Chase, but he was told not to move from next to Kido. Damon whispered in Chase's ear before leaving. Chase turned to them a look of complete hatred marking his features. He tried to reassure them that nothing was wrong, but none of them really believed it. As the others left, Jack walked up to Chase looking him in the eyes.

"Will you be alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Chase said turning to go to his room. Jack didn't like not knowing what was going on, but he contented himself with the thought of Chase explaining later. He went back to his room and lay on the bed, his head spinning with questions.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jack awoke to the feeling that something was wrong. It worried him that every one was silent outside. He changed in a hurry, not wanting to miss anything. As he made it back to the lake, Chase came limping slowly into the clearing. He stood at the edge of the trees for a moment before falling to his knees, his head bowed. He was ashamed to be so weak in front of his own servants. Jack ran to him, his heart pounding with fear. He knelt by Chase's side, forcing Chase to look him in the eyes.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Jack blurted, worry controlling his mouth.

"Kido, Jack, help me up." Chase said as Kido came up to them. His voice was hoarse and raw.

They helped him to his feet. Chase put his weight on Kido and a hand on Jack's shoulder for balance. They supported him to his room where he took off his robe and collapsed onto his bed. Jack worried more when he saw the dried blood on Chase's pants and robe. Kido stared down at Chase, quickly searching for ant new blood flow.

"Master Chase," He started reluctantly. "Will you, please, lie on your stomach so I can see your back?"

Jack looked at him as though he had just sprouted another head, but Chase did as Kido asked, turning onto his stomach so both of them could see his back. Jack winced visibly at the sight. Carved into Chase's back or even burned was a wicked design of a bound dragon trying fruitlessly to be free. It looked raw and Jack realized Damon, most likely, had carved it open again. This was Chase's curse; this was the form it took so as always to be with him. Chase was not liked by many of the gods, but Damon had claimed him as a slave for all his purposes. Kido put a salve on it and wrapped it up, covering his whole back. Chase dismissed Kido, but he knew Jack would want answers. He rolled onto his back once more, grimacing at the slight pain it caused, and looked at him.

"What is on your mind, Jack? I know you are bursting with questions at what just happened." He stated simply, his voice starting to return to him.

"I don't understand why he claims you as his." Jack said, his voice almost stolen away by all the emotions that he was experiencing at that moment.

"I technically belonged to him when I was mortal. He has kept claim since then, in his mind I will always belong to him."

"That isn't right! You are your own! You don't belong to any one!"

"You are puzzling to me. You have made it known you are still uncomfortable around me, yet you say I'm treated wrongly. How is that?"

"But you are!"

"Why do you care?" Chase asked, throwing Jack's own words back at him.

"I…I don't know." Jack admitted defeated. "I just do."

"Thank you." Chase said, pulling Jack to him and holding him close. "You are one of the few that does."

"Um…Chase…" Jack squirmed uncomfortably, blushing deeply.

"Do you want me to let go?" Chase asked, lightly kissing his cheek just to see his reaction.

"Well, I…uhm…" Jack blushed darker.

Chase let go of Jack anyway. In truth Jack was used to such things. He had many suitors, of both genders, and they always tried such things. The only reason it bothered him when Chase did it was that Chase was much better than him and could have anyone, so why should he so much as look at Jack let alone show him even the smallest affection.

"Now go on, I'm sure you have something better to do." Chase dismissed him.

"Not really." Jack muttered as he left. He didn't really want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. Jack returned to his room, he was exhausted from all the emotions he had been through that day. He finally made up his mind to take a bath, then sleep.

About Half way through his bath he got the feeling of being watched, but a quick look around told him he was still alone. He continued, but the feeling never left. As he climbed out he saw someone standing by the door out of the corner of his eye. Jack quickly tried to cover himself with the towel when he realized it was Chase. He tied it around his waist, a blush spreading through his cheeks.

"You're quite beautiful, you know." Chase said, his eyes roving over Jack's skin that was left exposed. Jack muttered a thank you, his face matching his hair.

"What did you want, Chase?" Jack asked.

"I…I need your help." Chase admitted.

"With what?"

"Come with me." Chase said, waiting for Jack to put his clothes on before leading the way through the many halls till they came into a room that Jack guessed was Chase's private bath.

Most of the floor had been dug down deep and tiled over so that it looked more like a pool. In Jack's mind it made sense. Chase was a water dragon, so naturally he would be surrounded by water as much as possible. It was his element.

"Uhmmm… Chase…" Jack stuttered, blushing again. He turned to see Chase standing behind him, his robe already off and laying on the floor. Jack's eyes slowly worked down Chase till they reached his waist, where his pants hugged his form and fell loosely down.

"I only ask that you help me with my back or should I ask someone else?" Chase suggested seriously, concerned he was forcing Jack to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

"No, it's fine." Jack muttered.

Chase sat on the edge of the pool-bath in front of Jack. Jack knelt behind him. He felt rather awkward, but Chase had asked him so in his mind there was no other option. He wasn't sure why, but a part of him wanted to please Chase. He wet the cloth and gently started to wash away the dried blood.

"Thank you, Jack." Chase whispered. Jack was unsure if he was whispering due to the pain or for another reason.

"It's no trouble to me." Jack said, putting soap on Chase's back.

"No, but you didn't have to." Chase hissed as the soap stung his open cuts.

"But you asked me to."

Chase turned abruptly, looking Jack in the eyes questioningly. The sudden movement caused Jack to slip and fall on his back. Chase put his hand under Jack's head to protect it from hitting the floor.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked, looking down at him concerned.

"I'm fine." Jack blushed at having Chase so close on top of him. "Uhmm… Chase…"

Chase understood Jack's discomfort, but really he didn't want to get up. In fact he really wanted to do practically anything, but get up. He slowly straightened trying not to let his disappointment show in his eyes. Jack sat up, lowering his head, a faint red dusting his cheeks.

"What is it, Jack?" Chase asked.

"Nothing!" Jack blurted, not wanting to say what was really on his mind.

"Alright." He said simply, slipping into the water to wash away the soap. He sank below the surface to resurface a few seconds later further about half-way across. He looked back at Jack and smiled. He once again disappeared under the clear water to reappear in front of Jack. "Come on, Jack. You can swim, right?"

"Yeah, I can." Jack said. "I just…"

"Come on, you'll be fine. I promise." Chase said, holding out his hand to Jack. "I won't hurt you, I swear."

"Ok." Jack said hesitantly sliding in next to Chase. Chase smiled sinking below the surface. Jack gulped down a breath of air before following him. He motioned for Jack to follow him to a sort of underwater cave at the bottom. Jack only got about half way down before returning to the surface for air. Chase appeared next to him merely seconds later.

"I can't hold my breath that long." Jack choked out, trying to get air to his starved lungs.

"This will help." Chase said putting a necklace on him.

Jack was about to ask how it would help, but Chase had once more disappeared below the surface. Jack followed, but was still wary of how the shell necklace with the strange green flat shell in the middle was going to help him breath underwater. He kept going not seeing how far he was till he was next to a smiling Chase then he realized just how deep he was and he was still alive! Chase ducked into the cave and to Jack's amazement it opened up into a small cave with an island in the center. He helped Jack onto the land, and then followed onto it. Jack turned to ask Chase why he had brought him when Chase pointed to the ceiling. There Jack saw beautiful pictures depicting scenes that surely had meaning to them.

"What do they mean?" Jack asked, curiosity prickling his neck.

"They are different stories and prophecies of me. Some have already happened, but others are still waiting and the list of unfulfilled grows shorter." Chase answered very solemn. "I have told no one else."

"Why tell me?"

"Look closely at them."

Jack scanned the many scenes above him till his eyes fell on a familiar figure. It stood proudly before a dark doorway where two glowing eyes stared out at him. The figure's skin glowed pure white, its eyes the same flaming red as its hair, a single black mark under one eye.

"It's me." Jack whispered, staring the stone him in the eyes.

"Yes, I believe it was telling of your coming to me." Chase said pointing to the golden eyes in the door.

"How many to be fulfilled till that one?" Jack asked pointing to the confusing depiction of the demi-god's destruction.

"A fair few." Chase said and seeing the alarm on Jack's face explained why he wasn't concerned. "I have lived a long time, longer than I should have and have caused much pain, it is only right for it to end."

"No! It can't! Not yet! I…I just met you! I don't want to lose you!" Jack cried, wrapping his arms around Chase and burring his face in his chest.

"Jack, please, calm down. There is no set time; it could be ages from now!" Chase said, wiping away his tears. "Please, don't cry."

Jack calmed enough to blush, embarrassed by what he had done. Chase continued to comfort him, holding him close. They sat there a moment longer before going back into the water and returning to the bath.

"Chase, what is this?" Jack asked, pointing to the miraculous necklace. "It's just shells, how does it work?"

"This," Chase said, showing him the green one in the middle. "Is one of my scales. It transfers my abilities to you as long as you wear it, but not all of my abilities."

"One of your scales?" Jack asked astonished. "Will you show me you're other form?"

"Maybe one day." Chase said, uncomfortable at the mention of his other form.

"Why?" Jack asked more curious then disappointed at the answer.

"I don't want to risk hurting you." He said, handing Jack a towel to dry off.

"You wouldn't." Jack stated simply starting to dry off and removing the necklace.

"You sound so sure, why is that?"

"I trust you."

It shocked Chase that Jack so openly said it, and so soon. None of his other servants had trusted him so quickly after coming to him. What was different about him? What could come of this? All Chase really knew when it came to Jack was he cared about him. He still didn't understand, but he didn't actually care to know.

"It's late. You should get your rest." Chase said gently.

"Yeah." Jack sighed, reluctantly leaving Chase.

Chase went to his room, shaking his hair dry. He changed into a pair of loose pants he wore to bed. As he fell asleep he heard thunder clap in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had been trying to sleep for sometime now, but to no avail. His mind continued to wander back to Chase. He rolled onto his side once more to try and sleep, but when he closed his eyes he again saw Chase standing before him shirtless. He groaned covering his head with his pillow and then he heard it; thunder. A chill ran down his back causing an involuntary shudder. He hated thunder storms, they terrified him. Without thinking, he got up and started to roam the halls, the storm ever growing nearer. He jumped at every flash of lightening and squeaked at every peal of thunder. He found himself standing in front of a large door. He could see Chase sleeping peacefully through the small open crack. He pushed it open a little more, so he could see Chase better when a loud clap of thunder sent him jumping into the room. He looked back at the bed to see Chase sitting there looking at him curiously.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Chase asked. Jack was about to deny his fear to Chase when a flash of light followed by an extremely loud boom sent him scurrying to the edge of the bed, falling to his knees. "Are you afraid of the storm?"

Jack nodded, shaking violently. He hated to admit it to Chase, but it was too obvious to deny. He felt pathetic for it, but it was just the way he was. It didn't matter any way Chase was currently distracted by the sight of Jack in a long shirt that just barely covered him on his knees looking up at Chase with pleading eyes.

"C-can…c-can I st-stay with you?" Jack stuttered. Chase shook himself out of his fantasies causing Jack to think at first that meant no.

"Come here." Chase smiled warmly at him, patting the empty space next to him.

"Thank you." Jack squeaked as another boom sent him scrambling onto the bed.

Chase put his arms around Jack's shaking form reassuringly. Jack seemed to relax immediately. He felt better, safer being with Chase. He leaned against Chase, calming down and stopping shaking at the feel of his warm skin against Jack's skin. Chase lay back down, but he kept a hand on Jack.

"Do you want to try and go back to bed or stay here?" Chase asked.

As if to answer another clap of thunder sent Jack clinging to Chase. He looked up at Chase sheepishly. Chase smiled down at him after he had recovered from the shock of Jack suddenly very close.

"I guess that answers that." Chase said wrapping an arm around Jack's slender waist. He pulled Jack closer to him causing Jack to gasp as he laid his head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of Jack's heartbeat. Jack fell asleep soon after, happy that Chase had accepted him even in such a small way.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack awoke the next morning alone in his bed. He found himself on the verge of tears. Was last night only a dream? He felt cheated and tricked out of happiness. He buried his face in his pillow, soaking up the few tears that had started down his cheeks. When he finally removed the pillow he saw Chase looking down at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Jack jumped up into a sitting position.

"Chase?! What are you doing in here?" Jack asked, blushing heavily.

"I had brought you back to your bed when I woke up and as I was leaving I noticed you were waking up, so I came back, but you had covered your face. I was worried something was wrong." He explained sitting on the bed next to Jack.

_He's so cute when he blushes._ Chase thought.

"So, it did happen?" Jack asked, hopefully. "Last night, I mean."

"Yes, it did." Chase said, smiling at him. "Why?"

"When I woke up alone I thought it might have been a dream."

"Did you want it to be?"

Jack just looked at him for a moment, not sure whether to be honest or not. Chase waited patiently for him to answer. He didn't want to force it out of Jack, but he did want to know.

"Well," Jack started. "No, I didn't."

"Why is that?" Chase asked curios as to the reason.

"Because I want to be with you. I…I love you." Jack lowered hi head, expecting Chase to yell or leave. He hid his face from Chase to hide the tears that were forming at just the thought of being rejected. Chase was stunned, but he found he actually like this. He held Jack to him.

"Thank you, no one has loved me especially when they barely knew me." Chase said.

Jack felt better that Chase hadn't sent him away, but he was sad that Chase hadn't said he loved him too. Jack smiled weakly at Chase not sure what was meant by it. Chase wiped away the tears that had fallen from Jack's eyes. Chase left Jack to change out of the long shirt he preferred to sleep in. Jack quickly changed not wanting to be away from Chase for long. He found Chase in a small room filled with writings on every space on the walls.

"What are all these?" Jack asked astonished by the number of languages, many now lost to man, represented.

"Records of my years alive and of the other gods and demi-gods." Chase said.

"Can you read all these?" Jack asked, astonished by an Atlantiean scroll.

"Yes, do you want to learn?"

"Really? You'd teach me?" Jack's eyes shone with joy.

"Yes, if you want to learn."

"Yes, I do!"

"Then we will start after lunch. I believe Kido was looking for you. Go see what he wanted, then you can come back." Chase said, being stern and gentle at the same time.

Jack left to find Kido rather disappointed to leave Chase. Kido was waiting for him in the entrance hall. He looked serious which worried Jack. Kido always smiled except for now.

"What did you want me for, Kido?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Kido said rather nervously.

"What is it?" Jack asked, getting rather impatient.

"Do you love Master Chase?" He asked plainly. Jack was stunned by the question causing him to lose his balance and land hard on the ground. Kido looked down at him with curiosity more than anything.

"W-w-what does that m-m-matter to you?" Jack stuttered, trying to climb to his feet, but only succeeding on looking more ridiculous.

"Do you?" Kido persisted.

"Yes." Jack whispered lowering his head hoping to hide the red that was heating his cheeks. He saw Kido offer to help him up, which he accepted readily. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll put it this way for a while no matter what you hear or see if Master Chase does not call for you, then he loves you." He said and when Jack looked at him questioningly he continued to explain. "It's hard to explain. I'm sure, he'll explain in time."

"I don't understand, but… you've been around longer, so I trust you." Jack stated confidently. "You haven't been wrong yet."

"Thank you. I just don't want you to get hurt when really it's a good thing. Be careful, Jack." Kido said, leaving him standing there, still flustered.

"I will…I trust Chase too…" Jack whispered.

He returned to his room rather than bother Chase while he was busy. What was he looking for? What was wrong that required all of his attention? In reality Jack was disappointed Chase didn't feel the same about him. He slumped onto his bed.

"What did I expect? The only reason the others at home had paid attention to me was, because they thought I was beautiful and an easy lay…" He said to his reflection in the wall mirror sadly.

"That's horrible…" Said a very familiar, comforting voice that could only belong to one person.

"Chase!" Jack cried, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually wanted to see what Kido had wanted and to know if you were alright…" Chase said, looking at him concerned. "I gather it had to do with your past?"

"No," Jack blushed. "It had been about it I loved you…"

"Oh, well, that actually works; I also came to ask you if you would, please, try to stay away from me unless I ask for you."

"Oh, alright…I'll try…" Jack answered sadly his heart sinking, but he felt a small comfort remembering what Kido had said.

"Is it true?" Chase asked drawing Jack from his thoughts.

"Is what true?"

"About you're home, is it true?" Chase asked again, sitting next to him on the bed. He put hi arm around Jack's shoulders reassuringly.

"Yes," Jack admitted sadly. "It is and that was the least of my worries there."

"What do you mean?" What else was there?"

"Well, my father thought I was pretty much useless and I was sure if he didn't get rid of me I would be killed or something to that affect."

"That's horrible…I'm sorry…I didn't know." Chase said, holding him close.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. In fact when father sent me here I thought I was to die, but instead I got you." Jack said smiling slightly.

"Is that so good?"

"Yes, it is." Jack said lightly kissing Chase's cheek.

Chase was surprised by the kiss, not that he didn't like it, but it had been unexpected. He looked at Jack for several moments, before he realized his thoughts were on what he wanted to do to Jack. He pulled away, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked afraid he had done something wrong.

"I must return to my search…" Chase said feebly. It was a horrible excuse, but he had realized that his time was coming and that as long as he was in the same room as Jack, he wouldn't be safe. He hurried from the room, returning to his study, and looking at a star chart to confirm what he had realized and sure enough he was right.

Jack was stunned by Chase's sudden need to leave. Was it his fault Chase had gone? It was possible, but Chase would surely have told him if it was his fault. He considered going to ask him, but he had promised to stay away till Chase asked for him and he was going to keep that promise, but that didn't mean it would be easy. He already missed Chase.


	5. Chapter 5

It was several weeks later till Jack realized what Kido had meant about whatever he saw. It was a nice day and ever since his promise to Chase, Jack found himself bored. He often walked the palace just to have something to do, but things were going to be different that day.

He had stopped at a window that showed a view of the garden. Chase was sitting out in the sun, the light dancing on his exposed skin. Kido sat in his lap, his mouth and tongue occupied with Chase's and his hands in the dragon's hair. Jack could feel tears forming in his eyes as he watched Chase enjoying himself a moment more before running to his room and locking the door. Kido was internally kicking himself for not telling Jack the whole story of what was going on.

"Master Chase…" Kido finally managed, tearing his mouth away from Chase's. "You'll have to tell Jack soon what's going on."

"And why is that?" Chase asked, annoyed he was being taken from his pleasure.

"Cause he just ran off after seeing us." Kido muttered, refusing to look Chase in the eyes.

Chase felt something begin tugging at his heart. Could he be regretting hiding from Jack and hurting him? Before thinking of what he was doing he pushed Kido off his lap and stood to his feet. He looked at Kido, who sat in a jumbled mess of confusion on the ground, for a moment before pulling on his robe. He muttered a hasty apology before hurrying to Jack's room. He could hear Jack crying from outside the locked door and for the first time in ages, Chase Young was afraid. He was afraid of losing Jack.

"Go on. A locked door can't stop you." Kido said, trying to help. He had come to like Jack and only wanted to help him, not make things worse for him.

"Kido, did you tell him anything?" Chase asked, hoping to have some where to start.

"Only that he should ignore what he might see of hear and that if you didn't call for him it meant you cared." Kido muttered. His eyes focused on the floor.

"That's actually helpful. Thank you." Chase said and in a swirl of magic he left Kido standing alone in the hall.

On the other side of the door, Jack jumped and squeaked to find Chase suddenly standing in front of him. As with every time he saw Chase, Jack couldn't help, but admire the beauty the demi-god possessed. His eyes scanning him from head to toe enjoying just the sight of him, wanting desperately for Chase to show him the same attention as Kido.

"What do you want, Chase?" Jack finally sniffed out.

"Well, I thought I had best explain what's going on." Chase answered, ashamed. He was clearly embarrassed at having to confess it.

"No, I get it. You love Kido. I'll just have to accept it." Jack muttered, fresh tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"No! Jack, that isn't it at all!" Chase cried desperately. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Jack more or potentially lose him.

"It's not?" Jack said, sounding suspicious. "Then what is it?"

"You know my other form is a dragon and you know of the constellation Draco, right?" Chase started.

"Yeah, Draco is the dragon constellation, why?" Jack asked, silently wondering what excuse Chase was currently creating.

"Well," Chase started, blushing embarrassed by what he was about to say. "When Draco holds reign of the night sky, the mating season for the dragons begins. Since my other half is a dragon, I am affected by it as well, but I'm unstable, so I was afraid I would hurt you if I let you stay by me and…well, I'm afraid I've already hurt Kido…" Chase finished explaining, hiding his face from Jack.

"Chase," Jack said, forcing him to look at him still not sure if this was just some façade. "I trust you would never hurt me. I love you."

"I know you do." Chase said his cheeks red for more than one reason.

"Take what you want." Jack said, offering himself to the dragon that stood before him, obviously wanting him.

"That isn't a wise thing…" Chase trailed off, fighting to stay where he was. "You should know the full extent of what you are saying…"

Jack was going to ask what more was there when Chase motioned to the door using his magic to unlock it and allow Kido to enter. Kido's eyes were on the ground, he was standing more slumped then normal, feeling guilty for what Jack had seen. Jack merely looked at Chase waiting for an explanation.

"I asked Kido to show you what happened to him when I lost control when I first brought him here." Chase muttered, his eyes fixed on Kido.

Kido removed his shirt exposing several horrid scars. Jack could only look his brain unable to form words. Kido pulled his pants up a little to show there were more all over him. Kido put his shirt back on and muttered an apology before leaving. Jack looked at Chase blankly, his jaw half way to the floor. Chase had turned his back to him, hiding his face. Chase was actually expecting Jack to hate him, but he didn't. Jack crossed the room till he was behind Chase and wrapped his arms around Chase's waist.

"Jack, what are you…" Chase started, stunned by Jack's reaction.

"Chase, that doesn't change a thing. I could care less if you hurt me. I love you and I want you to be happy." Jack boldly proclaimed. Chase pulled Jack's arms off his waist and turned to look at him.

"Why would you put yourself in harm's way like that?" He asked puzzled.

"Because love is caring for some one else's needs above your own."

Chase was shocked, never had one of his wanted Chase. Jack was special in his mind. He was just so willing, trusting, loving. Jack loved him, that's what it came down to. Chase looked at Jack for what seemed an eternity, still fighting with himself on if he should or not, and then Jack spoke again.

"Please, Chase, not only do you need it, but I want to. I want you." Jack said, lightly kissing him just to make sure the point got through to him.

"Jack…" Chase trailed off, without any thought of what he was doing he cornered Jack against the wall.

Jack quietly squeaked when Chase kissed him. He hadn't expected it, but he definitely wanted it. Chase parted their lips only a little lightly licking Jack's bottom lip hinting that he wished to deepen the kiss. Jack parted his lips so as to allow Chase to go on. Chase inserted his tongue in Jack's mouth, who was moaning from pure want. Chase ended the kiss only when air was absolutely necessary. Jack had wrapped his arms around Chase's neck so he couldn't completely pull away, well , at least he hoped not. Jack could see the uncertainty and indecision in Chase's eyes. He was still fighting himself on taking Jack for his own. As though to help Chase make the decision, Jack kissed him again, but this only confused him more and made it harder to control himself. Chase pulled away a moment later too afraid of what would happen to Jack to give in. Jack gave a short pitying whine, but allowed himself to be freed from the cold stone walls. Chase leaned close to Jack's ear. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine at the feel of Chase's hot breath on his ear.

"Not this time, Jack." Chase whispered, lightly nibbling his ear. "Next time I promise."

Jack was about to ask why he had to wait till next time when he realized Chase was no longer in the room with him. Jack sighed wistfully, slightly annoyed at his sudden disappearance. He considered whether to find Chase and not give him any choice or stay and trust him. He decided for the latter of the two and with an annoyed sigh forgave Chase for what he had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 2 days later before he saw Chase again. Jack was sitting by a pong in the garden waiting for Chase to come to him again. No one had seen Chase and Jack was starting to worry. He was so consumed by his worries he never noticed some one sneaking up behind him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of string arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Jack let out a squeak in surprise, he tried to turn and see who it was, but they tightened their grip keeping him in place.

"Who are you?" Jack asked in a shaking voice and when he received no answer continued asking questions. "Will you, please, let me go? What do you want with me? Will you say something?!"

Finally Jack reached full panic and screamed, hoping some one would help him. What he didn't know was Kido had seen the figure grab Jack and had run to get Chase. Kido heard Jack's scream as he reached Chase's door and beat furtively on the door.

"Master Chase! Master Chase ! Please, hurry! It's Jack! He's in trouble!" Kido screamed, tearing his throat raw. At the mention of Jack, Chase burst open the door. He was pale and weak; he had not left his room since he had last talked with Jack.

"Where is he?" He asked Kido in a weak and urgent voice.

Kido helped him to the garden; Chase was too weak to support himself. When they reached the clearing with the pond where Jack and his captor were, Chase could see the man and was filled with such a rage that it gave him a new strength. He stood before them rage burning in his eyes.

"Chase! Help me, please!" Jack begged.

"Let him go." Chase ordered, his eyes set on the man behind Jack.

"I don't think I will. I like holding him. I'm guessing the sheer shirt was your doing, Chase, am I right?" said a voice.

Jack's eyes grew wider at the sound. He was temporarily paralyzed by pure terror, but his brain suddenly seemed to snap back to reality as he fruitlessly tried to free himself of his captor. He could hear the man laugh as though this were a joke.

"Leave Jack alone." Chase demanded, though his eyes were now roving over Jack. The sheer shirt's red coloring gave Jack's skin a reddish hue as though he were blushing, his black pants hugging his slender form and accenting the curves of his body. It sent Chase's mind whirling with thoughts of himself making the youth's skin really have a red hue. "Let him go, Damon. He isn't important to you."

"No, not like he is to you, but he is quite tempting, isn't he?" Damon said, one of his hands moving to turn Jack's face closer to him and even with its temporary absence Jack realized he could never free himself. Jack gave a shriek of surprise when Damon licked lightly at his neck. "He is delicious."

Chase growled dangerously low and took a step closer, but Damon merely moved his hand to Jack's shoulder and applied enough pressure that it threatened to pop out of socket. Jack gave a pitying whimper of fear and pain and started to shake. He looked at Chase with tear filled eyes.

"Help me, please. I don't want to die." Jack whimpered to Chase, already knowing what fate awaited him if he went with Damon.

"Don't hurt him!" Chase begged Damon. "Take one of the others, just, please, leave Jack alone!"

Damon seemed to think it over before looking directly at Kido. Kido had remained silent, but at Damon's gaze he shrank back about a foot. Damon smiled wickedly before looking back as Chase.

"I'll take my little brother, then and you can have your mortal." He said in an icy cold voice that sent chills through both Kido and Jack.

Chase looked at Kido, who only nodded in reply. Chase whispered what sounded like an apology to Kido before addressing Damon.

"Alright, take him and go, but leave Jack." Chase answered.

Jack was stunned when Kido walked to them. He could feel Damon's grip loosening slightly, but not enough to wiggle free. Kido bowed his head in submission to Damon, who with an evil cackle grabbed hold of him roughly and with a great strength pushed Jack to the ground in front of Chase. The loud pop telling Chase Jack's shoulder was now dislocated. Jack let out a shriek of pain as Chase hurried to help him. Jack looked up to see Damon and Kido gone.

"Make it stop! Please, Chase, make it stop!" Jack pleaded with him. He had managed to sit up and was holding his useless right arm, his shoulder already a dark and ugly bruise.

Chase finally managed to shove the shoulder back into place with many agonized screams from Jack. When it was back in place Chase used his magic to numb the pain, but it was weak and took longer to take affect. Chase supported his back against a tree and gently laid Jack in his lap. He tried to soothe Jack until his weak magic could work. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair and when he finally let his muscles relax Chase knew the magic was working. His other hand was lightly tracing the edge of the bruise.

"I'm sorry… for all this…" Chase whispered, truly hurt for what had happened.

"It's not your fault. You saved me." Jack said, his voice sounding as though he were on the verge of sleep.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. Don't worry, I'm fine." Jack yawned. Chase smiled down at him. He stood slowly, holding Jack in his arms and carried him to Jack's room. Chase gently laid Jack on the bed, but as soon as he turned to leave Jack stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm weakly.

"Jack, you need to sleep." Chase said, gently prying the weak hand from his arm.

"Don't leave yet, please. At least stay till I fall asleep." Jack pleaded with him. "I feel safer with you here."

Chase lay next to Jack and helped soothe him to sleep. He watched him a moment before deciding he didn't have to leave just yet. He pulled Jack close to him and with out meaning to fell asleep cradling him as though he was the most delicate thing in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were very calm the next several days. Jack's shoulder no longer hurt, but the bruise seemed to get worse. Chase worried for him, but he reassured Chase it was normal for him. Chase was currently in a secret part of the garden that he allowed no one to enter, other than the eager youth that he had his head resting on their lap. With gentle hands, he stroked Chase's hair amazed by its feel and that the demi-god allowed him such affections as these.

"Jack, do you know you are the only person I have ever allowed to enter here?" Chase asked, his eyes closed, enjoying the boy's strokes and the feel of the sun on his face.

"No, I didn't. Why do you allow me?" Jack asked, momentarily stopping to think, but soon abandoned any guesses he may have had and continued.

"I had this place built for one very special person and I feel I can trust you with its secrets." Chase explained. "I had it built for the one who made me a demi-god and freed me from Damon."

"Who was it?"

"Calma, the goddess of love. She also prophesied my ruin hoping to free me of my curse. I owe her everything."

"Does she still see you?"

"We meet here, but you can't tell the others. Alright?"

"Never." Jack said leaning down and sealing it with a kiss.

Chase smiled enjoying it a moment more when a horrid noise came from the small gate at the entrance of this beautiful place. Chase and Jack hurried to see what it was. Chase was there first and saw one of the other servants by the name of Sesmar. He was in a slight panic.

"What is it?" Chase asked as he and Jack left their private paradise.

"Master Chase, there are armed men in the courtyard demanding to see you and Jack." Sesmar reported, obviously nervous.

Chase and Jack hurried to the courtyard, as soon as they entered Jack felt some one grab onto his arm and pull him away from Chase. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chase staring down the point of a sword. Jack tried to get to Chase, but more people pulled him further away.

"No, let go of me! Chase!" Jack screamed, trying desperately to help him.

"Calm down, Jack. No one here is going to hurt you." Said the man holding the sword. Jack looked at him for the longest time. He seemed familiar. Jack's eyes went wide with recognition.

"Erik? What are you doing?!" Jack cried, straining against the friends and suitors that had come along with him.

"You're coming home with us. Far from here and this monster which hurts you." He said as he and the others started on their way out, dragging Jack along with them.

"No! Chase! Stop! Please!" Jack pleaded with them, but to no avail. "No! I don't want to go! Chase! Please! Don't let them take me! No!"

Chase watched them take Jack away. He promised himself that it was no different than other times, but he could feel his heart already starting to break. No matter how much the dragon in him said he would get over it soon, he knew he would never be able to move on from this spot while Jack was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Jack had been forcefully dragged from Chase's palace. He missed him and yet burned into his mind was the image of Chase just standing there and watching. As soon as he was back he barricaded himself in his room. His father had tried to talk to him several times, but Jack never listened. He would wait till he left and then cry his eyes out.

In that week Chase had also barred himself away from the others. He had spent it mentally torturing himself with that last memory of Jack being taken from him. He was only making himself weaker and more susceptible to attacks. When the dragon did come out, he came full force and attacked Chase, only making him even weaker. Finally at the end of the week he had finally had enough and went to get Jack back. He snuck quietly onto Jack's balcony; it wasn't hard to find, it was the only one that still had a light on. He could hear Jack sniffing after a burst of tears and he could see Jack through the curtain that served as the balcony door. He entered slowly knowing he must look a mess.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Chase walked in from the balcony; hair a mess, clothes torn and bloody, but his eyes were filled with pain. He thought for a moment it was a hallucination, but then he spoke.

"Jack, I'm sorry." He said in a voice that was hoarse and tortured. "I should have stopped them. My mind hasn't left me alone about it this whole week. I know I hurt you and I understand if you hate me, but I had to tell you. Even if you say no I have to ask. Will you , please, come home with me?"

Jack thought for a moment about saying no to make Chase feel what he did, but the look in his eyes told Jack, he already knew. He took in a breath and just as he was about to answer some one was there, sword at Chase's throat.

"Eric?! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Jack yelled at him, stepping between him and Chase.

"No, he has a lot of nerve trying to trick you into going back after all he's done to you." Eric said, ready to attack.

"He hasn't done anything." Jack protested.

"Or at least that's what he's made you think!" Eric accused. "Now, Jack, move before you get hurt."

Chase had been keeping an eye on Eric. He saw the dangerous look enter his eyes as Jack defended him and saw the muscles in his arm tighten as they will before an attack. Before Jack could say a word more in his defense, Chase pushed him back onto the bed. When Jack looked back he saw Chase in his demi-form, sword gripped tightly between his scaled masculine arms, claws sharpened to deadly points. He swung his tail and sent Eric flying across the room, hitting the other wall before crashing to the floor. His eyes were more reptilian and dangerous. Jack's eyes were wide in horror truly frightened for the first time at the realization of just how much Chase was capable of.

Chase looked exhausted just from the small amount of energy he had used. He turned to jack, pain showing in his eyes for scaring Jack, and that was his mistake. Eric made it slowly painfully to his feet. He had a punctured lung and a few broken ribs, but no worse for wear. Chase had his back to him and Eric took the coward's way out. He took aim and threw his sword at the unguarded unprotected back and silently congratulated himself as the sword buried itself in Chase's back, piercing his heart.

In a matter of seconds Chase was on his knees his face contorted into a mask of pain. He pulled the blade from his back and tossed it back to its master. It tore the flesh at Eric's shoulder, spending the last of his energy. He slumped to the floor, laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. Eric tried to stop the bleeding of his shoulder as he hurried out of the room for help with his other various wounds. Jack hurried to Chase's side, gently laying the dragon's head on his lap.

"Chase, please, don't be dead. Say something." Jack said, tears filling his eyes as he stroked Chase's hair.

"Not yet, I'm not." Chase muttered, looking up at Jack through heavily lidded eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, come now you'll be fine." Jack lied more to himself than to Chase. "You have no need to be sorry."

"We both know I will not be fine, so it's only cruel to lie like that. I am sorry you saw that and that I frightened you."

"You shouldn't be sorry for such a foolish thing, now, hush. You'll only make it more painful." Jack said, tears streaming down his cheeks in two identical streams.

Chase smiled up at him weakly, trying to memorize every aspect of Jack's face, so as to remember it in the afterlife. His mind wandered back to that last picture depicting his death. It had shown him on his knees in front of Jack. In Jack's right hand had been Chase's heart and clutched in the other had been a sword. It was then that Chase realized what it truly meant. He chuckled quietly before taking in a hissing breath at the pain it caused.

"Why are you laughing?! You're dying!" Jack asked, stunned by the odd behavior.

"It's just I figured out the meaning of the last prophecy."

"What is it?" Jack asked, his tears making Chase's hair wet.

"It meant I would lay down my life for my love." Chase said finally proclaiming his love to both Jack and himself.

It was then that Chase Young the demi-god breathed his last breath. Jack buried his face in Chase's chest as the love of his life's eyes closed. His hands were covered in his blood clutching at the lifeless body as though trying by that desperate embrace to keep him in the world of the living. His heart broke as the realization of Chase's last words sank in. Chase had loved him and now it meant more than anything to him. Jack finally straightened himself and trying to calm himself took a deep breath.

Jack noticed something in Chase's hand. He took it from his limp grasp and as soon as he held it, Chase's voice filled his head. The last message Chase's thoughts left to this item, only to be heard by Jack.

_Wear it as a reminder of my love. _Chase's voice said. _Never forget me. I will always think of you. I will be anxiously awaiting fro you in the afterlife. Good-bye, my little prince._

Jack looked at the ring he now clutched to his aching heart. He immediately recognized the single green decoration on its silver band. It was one of Chase's scales. Jack slipped it the ring on his ring finger to find it fit him perfectly and would not come off once on.

"I will never take it off." Jack swore to himself and his love, as new tears filled his ruby eyes. Never would he forget. Soon he would see Chase, but the surprise was how.

To be continued in "Love Knows No Bounds" coming………sometime.


End file.
